<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvey Goes to Pre Season Testing by ZDcookie_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965402">Harvey Goes to Pre Season Testing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996'>ZDcookie_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby is bored, Harvey goes to testing, Harvey is nine months old, Keeping a baby entertained, M/M, Napping, crawling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey goes to pre season testing where he is introduced to the team principals of his parents and is kept entertained as his parents drive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harvey Goes to Pre Season Testing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! Here is another installment for the series. In this story, Harvey goes to Barcelona for the first week of pre season testing where he is mainly looked after by Jos. Mattia and Christian are also introduced to Harvey because the baby has never been in the paddock before so he has never officially met them. The next installment will be Harvey interrupting sim time as Charles plays on twitch during lockdown. Apologies if it feels like I've been slacking in the story, it kind of went in a different direction to what I had planned. Hope you all enjoy and please stay safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles and Max had been training hard ahead of the season. It wasn’t long before they were getting ready to go to Barcelona for pre season testing. They had decided to take Harvey with them too as Jos wanted to go so he would be able to look after him. Team members from both Ferrari and Red Bull wanted to meet Harvey and given that the baby was now nine months old and had yet to appear in the paddock, now was the best time. </p><p>On the day before pre season testing began, Charles and Max travelled to Barcelona with Harvey, Jos and Andrea, Charles’ coach. Harvey had been predictable and cried when the jet took off from Nice airport. Charles cuddled him into his chest and kissed his head. Thankfully, the baby settled down and was content to chew on the ear of his toy lion. He giggled as Andrea occasionally tickled his feet from where he was sitting beside Charles. About halfway through the flight, Harvey whined and wriggled in Charles’ arms as he grew tired.</p><p>“Max, can you take him?” </p><p>The Dutchman held his arms out and Charles gently passed him over as his boyfriend sat across from him as he sat next to his dad. He gently rocked his son as the baby clutched at him. Charles passed over a blanket and Max carefully wrapped it around Harvey’s as his eyes drooped. Everyone smiled as Harvey eventually fell asleep.</p><p>“He’s so adorable.” Murmured Jos.</p><p>Max snorted.</p><p>“He’s a little drama queen.” He teased.</p><p>He yelped when Charles kicked him.</p><p>“I’m joking.”</p><p>Charles just rolled his eyes.</p><p>The flight went by calmly and Harvey only woke up before the plane landed. They all made their way to the hotel. The plan was for Charles and Max to share a room whilst Harvey would share a room with Jos so he didn’t disturb his parents. Charles and Max stayed in Jos’ room for a while as they went through Harvey’s normal bedtime routine. The baby whined in Charles’ arms as the young Monegasque tried to put him down to sleep. It was as if he knew that his parents were going to leave him. Charles pouted at Max and the Dutchman sighed.</p><p>“You know he can’t stay with us, Charles. There’s no guarantee that he’ll sleep the whole night.” Said Max, gently.</p><p>Charles didn’t answer but he knew his boyfriend was right. Instead, he got up and paced around the room, rubbing a hand up and down his son’s back to try and get him to fall asleep. Harvey’s whines soon died down and he murmured into his papa’s neck as he fell into a deep slumber. Charles sighed with relief and carefully put Harvey down in the crib. He left with Max not long after that as Jos had insisted that they should go in case Harvey woke up again. </p><p>They all met in the hotel lobby so they could head to the paddock early as it was the first day of testing. Charles and Max needed to be there anyway as they were both driving for their teams. They had to hold in their laughter when they met Jos in the lobby. He looked as if he hadn’t slept at all. </p><p>“Your son kept me up all night because his parents weren’t there.” Grumbled Jos.</p><p>Max raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Your grandson and also I seem to remember you offering to look after him.” He commented.</p><p>Jos rolled his eyes as he passed Harvey over to Max. The baby smiled happily and Max smiled at how cute his son was, kissing his forehead as they made their way out to the car. There weren’t many people around in the paddock so Max and Charles had no issues with the media taking photos with Harvey. They knew it was inevitable that someone would take photos so they were prepared for someone turning up out of the blue. It was of course Harvey's first time in the paddock so people would want to take photos. Max took Harvey to the Red Bull motorhome with Jos whilst Charles headed to Ferrari. </p><p>Christian was there to greet them and he smiled at his driver. </p><p>“Hello, Max. I take it that this is little Harvey.” He greeted.</p><p>Max smiled.</p><p>“Yes, say hello, Harvey.” He cooed.</p><p>The baby looked up at Christian and the older man chuckled, he gently took one of Harvey’s hands and shook it.</p><p>“Very nice to meet you.” </p><p>He then shook hands with Jos who was standing to the side as the attention was on his grandson. </p><p>“Let’s get some breakfast, shall we?” Proposed Max.</p><p>Christian laughed as Harvey ate his scrambled eggs. There was a mess on the floor and on Harvey’s jeans but the baby didn’t care. </p><p>“I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve met him, how old is he?” Asked Christian.</p><p>“Nine months.” Replied Max.</p><p>“They grow up so fast.” Murmured his boss.</p><p>“If it helps, no one from Ferrari has met him besides Andrea.” Max pointed out.</p><p>Christian chuckled.</p><p>“I feel better now.” He joked.</p><p>Max was forced to pass Harvey over to Jos once breakfast was over as he had a meeting with his engineers. He stroked over his son’s cheek when he whined.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon, don’t worry, H.” Soothed Max.</p><p>Jos paced around the motorhome in order to settle his grandson. Some of the team members passed and cooed at Harvey as this was the first time that they had met him. Adrian had passed at one point and greeted Jos before stroking Harvey’s cheek as he spoke to the older man for a moment. When the meeting was over, Max went to find his dad and son before he took Harvey from Jos’ arms and quickly introduced him to his engineers. They laughed and joked that if Harvey grew up to be a racing driver that Max would probably be his engineer. Max was about to pass Harvey back to Jos when Alex turned up.</p><p>“Here’s the little man.” He said, softly.</p><p>He let the baby play with his fingers as he spoke to Max.</p><p>“Did Christian say anything about Harvey not wearing Red Bull clothes?” He teased.</p><p>Max scoffed. Harvey was wearing a warm grey top with jeans and some brown timberland boots. He was also wearing a green fluffy jacket with fur around the hood as it was quite cold in Barcelona. </p><p>“Considering that Charles drives for Ferrari, it’s going to bring arguments so we have him wearing normal clothes.” He replied.</p><p>Alex shook his head fondly.</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before both drivers were called to go and get ready. Max passed Harvey to Jos again and made his way to his driver’s room. The Dutchman gazed at Harvey who was chewing on his toy lion.</p><p>“You’re going to see daddy in his race car soon, isn’t that exciting?” He asked Harvey.</p><p>The baby didn’t look too bothered and just stared at his granddad with wide blue eyes.</p><p>He took Harvey out to the pitwall when the drivers were all lined up to take a photo to promote the start of the new season. He went back inside before anyone could sneak pictures of the little baby. </p><p>Charles and Pierre were busy chatting as they made their way back to the garages, jackets zipped up to their chins.</p><p>“It’s so cold.” Charles complained.</p><p>Pierre snorted.</p><p>“You’ll be in the car soon enough so it won’t bother you.”</p><p>“Harvey is wearing his green jacket and his boots because it’s cold.”</p><p>Pierre smiled.</p><p>“Can I see him later? My parents are here and they want to meet him.” He asked.</p><p>Charles smiled.</p><p>“Of course, maybe after testing today.” He proposed.</p><p>“I’ll message you.”</p><p>Charles and Max both drove in their cars that morning as Jos looked after Harvey. He pointed out the cars to the baby who squealed at the mention of his daddy and papa. It wasn’t long before the baby grew bored and wriggled in Jos’ arms. The Dutchman sighed and reluctantly put the baby on the floor as he tried to watch the screen.</p><p>“I hope your parents aren’t offended that you’re not watching.” Teased Jos.</p><p>Harvey gurgled and crawled around on the floor. There were a couple of times where he crawled out of sight and Jos was forced to get up and pick his grandson up to return him to near his feet. Harvey refused to sit still and Jos sighed.</p><p>“I wish I had the energy for this.” He moaned.</p><p>Later, Harvey was sleeping on the sofa, lying with his jacket over him next to Jos. His granddad couldn’t help but think that he was cute and innocent when he was like that. </p><p>When it was lunchtime, Charles came to the Red Bull motorhome to collect Harvey as most of his team had been whinging that they hadn’t yet been able to meet him. Jos was just grateful that he was getting a little break.</p><p>“Good luck, he’s been keeping me on my toes.”</p><p>Charles rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll return him later, don’t worry.”</p><p>Jos groaned and Charles laughed as he left the motorhome.</p><p>Harvey was frowning at most of the Ferrari team members who greeted him as they spoke Italian and he had no clue what was going on. Charles just laughed at his son’s expense. Harvey sat on Charles’ lap as they ate lunch and his papa smiled as he could see Seb approaching. His teammate had abandoned his lunch when he heard that Harvey was in the motorhome.</p><p>“Hello, cutie.” He greeted Harvey.</p><p>The baby giggled as Seb tickled him.</p><p>“I’m glad to see no Red Bull kit or Ferrari kit.” Said Seb, quietly.</p><p>Charles looked up and smirked when Seb winked. Someone shouted on Seb and the German sighed.</p><p>“I’ll see you later.” He said to Charles who nodded.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed Harvey’s forehead.</p><p>“No doubt I will see you later too.” He said softly.</p><p>He gently poked Harvey’s nose and he chuckled along with Charles as the baby was looking cross eyed at his nose. He moved away and turned to wave at his teammate and Harvey. His eyes widened when Harvey waved back at him. Charles smiled at him and Seb smiled too. Mattia patted Seb’s back as he made his way over to Charles. </p><p>“This must be master Harvey.” </p><p>Charles laughed. He lifted his son so that he was standing on his knees.</p><p>“Harvey, say hello.”</p><p>The baby just gurgled and Mattia laughed.</p><p>“I take it that the Red Bull team have met him already.” He raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Charles blushed.</p><p>“Well, Jos is looking after him.” He said, quietly.</p><p>Mattia nodded and ran a hand through Harvey’s hair carefully.</p><p>“At least we’ve met him. He’s the spitting image of you.” Said Mattia, softly.</p><p>Charles smiled and kissed Harvey’s temple before he let his son sit back down on his lap. </p><p>“Are you ready for this afternoon?” Asked Mattia.</p><p>“Yes, raring to go.” Replied Charles.</p><p>“Will Harvey be watching?” </p><p>Charles chuckled.</p><p>“Probably not.”</p><p>Mattia let out a light chuckle before he told Charles that he had to go and he left his driver and his cute little baby to finish their lunch. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Charles had to return Harvey to Jos in the Red Bull motorhome. Jos nearly whined when Harvey was passed over to him. </p><p>“Just keep him busy and you’ll both be fine.” Insisted Charles.</p><p>Jos huffed and gazed down at Harvey who was blinking up innocently at him. </p><p>“You’re too cute for your own good.”</p><p>Thankfully for Jos, Harvey was on his best behaviour in the afternoon. He sat on Jos’ lap and actually watched most of the driving besides the time that he was napping. </p><p>After Charles and Max had finished driving and were up to date with their debriefs, they were able to meet Pierre and his parents. They met in the paddock as most of the photographers had left. Pierre smiled and had held his arms out when he saw Harvey. His godson gurgled and wiggled in Max's arms before the Dutchman passed him to Pierre. Pierre laughed as he tickled the baby and made him giggle. His parents greeted Max and Charles whilst his attention was on Harvey. His mum cooed at Harvey who gazed up at her. She took one of Harvey's hands and gently kissed it. </p><p>"You look so much like your papa." She said, softly. </p><p>Charles shook his head and Max grinned. </p><p>They talked for a while about the first day of training, Harvey comfortable in his godfather's arms. Before long, Harvey whined and Max took him back. </p><p>"I think it's bedtime for this little one." Murmured Max. </p><p>Pierre and his parents smiled before they followed Max and Charles as they made their way out of the paddock. </p><p>The next day, Jos was glad that Max was going to look after Harvey as Alex was going to be in the car. Like the previous night, Jos hadn't got much sleep but he couldn't help but smile when his grandson was reunited with his parents. </p><p>Charles was driving in the morning so Max sat with Harvey and Jos in the Red Bull motorhome to watch him before he was summoned for a meeting. Thankfully for Jos, when Max went to his meeting, Harvey was sleeping. He did wake up in time for lunch though and caused a bit of a mess which Christian had previously said was fine because Harvey was too cute to be told off. Harvey had insisted on being put on the floor when he had finished lunch and Max reluctantly placed him on the ground by his feet. At first he was too busy talking to his coach, Bradley, who was sitting across from him to see what his son was doing. Harvey managed to stand up on his own as he balanced on Max’s feet. The Dutchman smiled at his son who was gurgling to himself.</p><p>“What are you up to, junior?” Asked Max.</p><p>Harvey didn’t reply as he looked down at his feet while Max went back to his conversation. His son began to move around on his feet as he bounced gently, quietly entertaining himself. He accidentally hit his head as he bumped due to the fact that he was underneath the table. Max looked down at him when he heard the bump and saw that his son was pouting as tears filled his eyes and he began to cry. </p><p>“Aww, baby.”</p><p>He lifted his son into his arms and let Harvey cry into his neck. When the baby calmed down, Max kissed all over his son’s face and tickled him in order to cheer him up. His coach smiled at the scene as Harvey giggled. </p><p>“Oh, Harvey. It’s a tough life.” Joked Max.</p><p>Harvey was kept entertained in the afternoon by playing with a spare steering wheel that Christian had provided. Max had sat down to watch Alex drive but Harvey wasn’t interested so he decided to show his son the steering wheel which was of much more interest to Harvey because of all the buttons. The Dutchman had messaged Charles to ask if he wanted to spend time with Harvey but his boyfriend was having to go over data from the morning’s session. He did take Harvey to see Arthur not long before the session finished as the young Monegasque was in the paddock as he was a member of the Ferrari Driver Academy. Harvey was happy to cuddle into Arthur as his uncle spoke to Max about the session. Arthur tickled Harvey and passed him back to Max when he was called away. Max went back to the Red Bull motorhome to see his dad who was happy to take his grandson from him purely because Harvey had been behaving himself. It wasn’t long before the baby strained in Jos’ arms to be put down on the ground and spent a good half an hour crawling around the room. It meant that Max and Jos had to take turns in following the baby who was determined to escape their sight. Max was just happy when Charles eventually messaged to say he was ready to leave and he picked his son up before he went to say goodbye to his team. He passed the baby to Charles when they met outside the motorhome. Harvey murmured in Charles’ arms as his papa kissed his cheek.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, baby.” Whispered Charles.</p><p>Jos snorted.</p><p>“Well, good luck because you’re looking after him tomorrow.” He teased.</p><p>Charles just rolled his eyes.</p><p>The next morning, Charles took Harvey to see Seb as the German was due to spend the whole day in the car which was why he was looking after the baby. He knocked on the door as he stood outside his teammate’s driver’s room. The door opened and Seb smiled when he saw Charles holding Harvey.</p><p>“Hey, look who it is.” He said, happily.</p><p>Charles laughed as Harvey gurgled.</p><p>“We thought we’d come and see you, look what Harvey is wearing.”</p><p>Seb frowned as he moved Harvey’s jacket to see that he was wearing a green top underneath, the same green top that Seb had given him for Christmas. The German smiled.</p><p>“He really suits it.” He said, softly.</p><p>“I would say that Harvey will be watching you but he can’t sit still for long.”</p><p>Seb laughed and stroked Harvey’s hair.</p><p>“I’ll let you off.” He teased Harvey. </p><p>Seb’s coach called his name and the German sighed.</p><p>“I better get on.” </p><p>Charles smiled and wished him well before Harvey waved. Seb laughed and waved before he closed the door. </p><p>The Monegasque found it difficult to entertain his baby when there were so many red flags during the day. He couldn’t take Harvey to see Max as he was driving in one session and then going over the data in the other. At one point, he joined Arthur at the pitwall as he cuddled Harvey into him. The baby wasn’t impressed at having to wear earphones over his ears but they were for his own good. Arthur laughed as Harvey tried to take them off and Charles battled to keep them on his son’s ears.</p><p>“He doesn’t like them.” Arthur pointed out.</p><p>Charles sighed.</p><p>“I know but it’s too loud for him which is why he needs to wear them.” </p><p>Charles didn’t last long outside as Harvey kept on wriggling in his arms. He took his son back into the motorhome and let him crawl around to use up his energy. It worked in Charles’ favour as his son fell asleep and he was able to have a quick meeting with his engineer who had turned up to go through some data. He was trying not to worry about the fact that Seb’s car had a power unit issue in the morning. It was just season testing but it meant that time was taken up in having to fix the car. He could only hope that the team wouldn’t have many problems over the course of the season. </p><p>That night, Max and Charles were able to travel back to Monaco with Harvey as they could relax for a couple of days before the second round of testing began. Charles rested his head on Max’s shoulder as he gazed down at Harvey who was sleeping peacefully in Max’s arms. He could vaguely make out Andrea and Jos talking as his eyes grew heavy and he followed his son into the land of nod.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>